dernière mission
by ChtiteElfie
Summary: déprimer faite demitour pas envie d'etre responsable de mort par défenestration c'est la nuit du nouvel an. Tout le monde fait la fete. Tous? Non un pitit village subsiste a l'impression de s'etre gouré de scénar tous? et les défendeurs des colonies?


Auteur : ChtiteElfie dit Chtite ou baka

Mail : ChtiteElfie@aol.com ou chtiteelfie@hotmail.com

Source : GW

Genre : Death T_T

Kei : comment g put t'inspirer un truc pareil Oo

Chtite : si jamais je le sais tu n'auras plus jamais l'occasion de me refaire le cou p -_-

Muse : Kei pour les death

Disclamer : les g-boys ne sont pas a moi et heureusement quant on voit ce que je leur fait subir ^^0

Note : ne pas lire si vous vous santé déprimer, pas envie d'être responsable de tentative de suicide moi ^^0

Note2 : Je me tape du Zola au lycée donc aller pas chercher plus loin 

Dernière mission

Les cinq pilotes de gundam se préparent. 

Heero détruit de son ordinateur toutes les données sur eux, les gundams, leurs contactent, et ceux qui les soutiennes et les aident. Toutes ses affaires sont encore dans l'armoire. La mission indiquait pourtant qu'une planque les attendait. Mais…

Duo fait aussi le nettoyage sur son PC. Tout ce qui lui est précieux est sur lui. Des lames offertes par des personnes importantes à ses yeux. Une bible donc la couverture usée ne protégeait plus les pages imbibées d'eau et de saletés, abîmées par le temps. Il mettait toujours ça dans son sac avec ses affaires avant une mission habituellement. Il finit et maintenant, il est dans le hangar à gundams. Il a été désigné pour faire les modifications sur chacune des armures. Normalement, aucun des pilotes ne laisse quelqu'un d'autre que lui, toucher à son gundam. Mais…

Trowa modifie son armure. Il enlève toutes les armes lourdes. Tout ce qui empêchait son gundam d'être rapide. Toutes ses armes se retrouvent donc à terre et seule reste l'un de ses vulcan. Ensuite, il passe aux autres gundams. Il ne doit rester que l'arme principale pour chacun. D'habitude il recherche à avoir le plus d'artillerie possible, mais…

Quatre s'occupe de son ordinateur, ainsi que celui de Trowa et Wufei. 

Duo et Heero ont déjà finit et décors maintenant la planque avec ce qu'ils ont acheté le jour précédent. 

Wufei prépare le repas. Un repas de fête pour un jour exceptionnel. Normalement, il ne devrait pas faire la fête, mais…

L'heure du repas du soir arrive à grand pas. Et juste après viendra celle de la mission. Les pilotes le savent. Ils savent aussi que…

Le dîner est fini. Ce qui devait être un moment joyeux à l'annonce d'une nouvelle année, fut un moment de tristesse mortuaire. Ni le décor, ni les plats n'y changèrent quoi que se soit. Aucun pilote n'a parlé. Quelque chose leur bloque la gorge.  

Il leur reste une heure avant la mission. Une toute petite heure avant que…

Ils se dirigent vers la plus grande des chambres et s'assoient sur le lit. Après quelques instants à se regarder, ils s'enlacent tous les cinq. Ils savent que…

C'est le moment. Chacun monte dans son gundam avec ses propres pensées.

Heero pense à tout ce qu'on lui a interdit de vivre.

Duo à tous ceux qu'il va rejoindre.

Trowa se demande ce qui a put l'engager dans cette bataille.

Quatre pense à ce qu'il aurait été sans les maganac.

Et Wufei songe à sa femme, sa nataku.

Jamais aucun départ de mission ne fut aussi solennel. Ils décollent dans l'ordre. 

01 dans son gundam  aux ailes d'ange.

02 avec celui aux allures de démon.

03 dans son armure allégée.

04 avec son gundam des sables.

Et 05 avec son fier dragon.

Plus que jamais leur armure impressionne par leur majesté. La paix qui émane de leur pilote est terrifiante.

Ils arrivent à la base. Cette dernière est la mieux gardé. C'est le QG de toute l'armée de OZ. Elle est imprenable, avec son armé de Léo et autres armures mobiles, toujours présente. Imprenable à moins de…

Le premier coup de minuit retentit.

Les gundams arrivent en vue de la base. Ils sortent la seule arme qu'ils ont gardée.

Second coup.

Ils sont arrivés dans l'œil du cyclone. Les armures ennemies les encerclent de toute part. Ils sont juste au-dessus de la base. 

Troisième coup.

La nouvelle année. Dans quelques secondes, une nouvelle année remplacera l'ancienne.

Quatrième coup.

Les pilotes ne font plus face aux armures ennemies. Ils sont en cercle et regardent le vide au milieu d'eux.

Cinquième coup.

Les gundams lèvent le bras tenant leur arme en l'air, tandis que l'autre rejoins le centre.

Sixième coup.

Les armures d'OZ regardent avec stupéfaction le manège des géants de gundamium. 

Septième coup.

Les pilotes sortent de leur cockpit et se dirigent vers le centre en marchant sur le bras de leur gundam respectif.

Huitième coup.

Les soldats de OZ observent les pilotes ennemis se mettrent à découvert et montrer leur visage. Ils sont surpris de voir cinq adolescents là où ils s'attendaient à voir des adultes d'age mûr.  

Neuvième coup. 

Les pilotes s'enlacent à nouveau.

Dixième coup.

Les ennemies baissent leurs armes, ne comprenant rien de la scène qui se déroule sous leurs yeux.

Onzième coup.

Les pilotes se redressent. Chacun pointe un cylindre noir devant soi, au milieu du cercle qu'ils forment. 

Ensemble, ils appuient.

Douzième et dernier coup de minuit…

Une nouvelle année. La joie dans beaucoup de foyer. La fête est de mise. 

Hilde et les sweeper trinquent, dansent et s'amusent. Ils profitent de cette soirée que Howard a bien voulu leur accorder. 

Réléna et son frère font eux aussi la fête. Un grand bal a été donné pour l'occasion. Réléna resplendit dans une robe bleu pâle. Son discours sur la nouvelle année qu'elle espère différente, préparé jusqu'au plus petit détail. Milliardo est plus charismatique que jamais dans son costume blanc, sa longue chevelure retenu en une queue basse. Lui aussi a prévu sa soirée. Qui il devait rencontrer, et de quoi parler pour soutenir sa sœur.

Sally et les maganacs fêtent eux aussi la nouvelle année. Il trinque pour un avenir meilleur et si possible sans guerre.

Dans tout cela, qui songe aux pilotes qui doivent accomplir leur mission ?

Dans la nuit, une secousse fait trembler toute une partit du monde. Légère, mais présente et tenace.

**Dans un château décoré d'or et de paillette.**

Milliardo et Réléna sont ensemble devant le cocktail. Ils se reposent un petit moment avant de recommencer leur tentative pour convaincre de haut dirigeant du bien fondé de leur cause. Réléna sans la table trembler légèrement sous sa main.

- Milliard, il y a des tremblements de terre à Sank ?

- Pas à ma connaissance.

- Alors pose ta main et dit moi ce que c'est.

Milliardo, intrigué posa sa main sur la table qui continue de trembler sourdement.

- Ce n'est qu'une petite secousse de rien du tout. Elle ne fait que passer probablement.

- Je l'espère. Je n'imagine pas le désastre, s'il y avait un séisme important avec tous les dirigeants présents.

- Alors n'y pense pas. Retournons plutôt auprès des invités. Ils vont se croire abandonné.

- C'est repartit. 

Réléna soupire mais retourne auprès de ses personnes de la haute noblesse, suivit de Milliardo.

**Sur un bateau à quai.**

Hilde est en train de danser au centre du pont. Les sweepers la regarde alors qu'elle commence un strip-tease. Ils savent qu'elle n'ira jamais plus loin que son maillot de bain, mais autant profitent de la vue. 

Ce qu'ils ne sentent pas alors qu'ils regardent Hilde se déhancher, ce sont les secousses qui secouent le quai. La mer absorbe le tremblement tandis que le bateau n'a aucune attitude anormale. 

**Dans un village au milieu du désert.**

Sally et les maganacs, déjà saouls par quelques verres d'une boisson tout droit sortie du désert, parlent allègrement de tout ce qui leur passe par la tête. Avec l'alcool plus aucun gêne ne les dérangent et ils parlent librement. Eux sentent distinctement la secousse. L'endroit où ils se trouvent étant près du lieu de l'origine du séisme. Mais l'alcool embrume aussi l'esprit, et aucun d'eux ne tint compte de cet avertissement. De ce présage de malheur. 

**Sur Terre et ses colonies.**

Toute la nuit, les gens font la fête. S'amusant, sortant pour regarder les spectacles des rues. 

Tous ont oublié la guerre. 

Tous ont oublié qui se bat contre elle. 

Pour un soir il n'y pense plus. 

Pour une nuit, tous s'amusent et oublient qu'ils ne sont pas en paix. 

Le lendemain arrive lentement. Tout le monde va se coucher. Beaucoup dorment durant la matinée pour rattraper la nuit. 

Le midi, rares sont ceux encore au lit. Le nez scotché à la télé, comme tout bon citoyen, ils attendent les infos du jour. Et elles ne tardent pas. 

Ils écoutent. 

Ils ne bougent plus. 

Ils n'y croient pas. 

Pour eux, cela est impossible. 

Ils sont immortels. 

Ils ne doivent pas mourir.

Ils sont là pour les sauver. 

Aucun ne se rappelle les insultes et leurs rejets. 

Aucun ne pense que c'est de leur faute. 

Tous se croient aussi innocent que les anges. 

Tous pensent qu'ils n'y sont pour rien dans ce drame. 

Mais aucun n'a écouté la suite. Et c'est cela qui fait le plus de mal.

**Sank.**

Réléna et son frère, regardent la télé comme tout bon citoyen. 

Ils entendent eux aussi. 

Ils sont anéantit. 

La suite est le plus dur. 

La suite leur transperce le cœur de part en part. 

La suite leur fait comprendre leurs erreurs. 

La suite leur fait comprendre leurs bêtises.

**Bateau de Howards.**

Hilde pleure. 

Les sweepers sont hallucinés.

Ils ont entendu. 

Ils sont perdus. 

La fin. 

Voilà ce qui leur fait si mal. 

C'est elle qui les rend coupable. 

Elle qui leur bouffe les entrailles. 

Ils n'ont jamais pensé que cela pouvait se produire. 

Leurs héros sont immortels ! 

Ce sont les sauveurs ! 

Les héros ne meurent pas ! 

Les héros des séries oui. 

Les héros au super pouvoir. 

Les héros qui ont le soutien du peuple. 

Les héros imaginaires. 

Mais les réels eux…

Sont mortels.

**Village maganac.**

Les maganacs et Sally sont détruits. 

La nouvelle. 

Ils ne s'y attendent pas. 

Comme tout le monde, ils croyaient « leurs » héros immortels. 

Et ils rêvent encore. 

Ils souhaitent qu'ils soient comme les phénix. 

Que du tas de cendre qu'ils voient, leurs héros renaissent tel les oiseaux de feu. 

Héros et phœnix sont différents. 

Ils ne veulent pas le croire.

**Journal Télévisé.**

« Flash info

Les pilotes de gundams se seraient attaqués hier soir au complexe principal de OZ. Nous n'avons aucun renseignement sur la façon dont ils sont morts. Mais nous avons put déduire grâce à d'éminent scientifique, que les dégâts que vous voyez sur ses images, ont été causé par plusieurs autodestructions déclenchées au même moment. La thèse la plus plausible est celle de l'erreur. L'un des pilotes, alors qu'il se trouvait près des quatre autres, aurait accidentellement enclenché son autodestruction. Cette dernière en sautant aurait déclenché celle des autres gundams. 

Le plus étonnant est la mort des pilotes. Il semblerait qu'ils ne soient pas morts sur le coup. Aucune explication n'a put être donner. Mais une chose est sûr. Leur mort remonte à cinq heures après l'explosion. Certains ont d'ailleurs put ressentir cette dernière sous la forme d'un séisme. La probabilité que les pilotes aient put survivre si quelqu'un était intervenu durant les cinq heures de leur agonie, est près des 80%. 

Nous ferons une minute de silence en l'honneur de ces adolescents qui se sont battu contre OZ. 

…

……

………

Bien maintenant passons aux informations suivantes. 

Au zoo de Vincennes à Paris un bébé panda serait né durant la nuit de la nouvelle année… »

Fin

Chtite : G bouffé quoi moi ? -___-

Kei : *regarde son œuf étrangement*

Shinny : *s'éloigne prudemment des deux « choses » dangereuse*

Kymoon : *va se réfugier vers Shinny*

Chtite : Vé po bien moi -______-

Kei : Je vais le refiler a son père un petit moment je crois

Chtite : Bonne idée ça

Kei : Mh

Shinny : *caché qui a peur des deux folles*

Kymmon : *pareil*

Chtite : Si vous pensez que ce truc vaut une reviews vous gêner po 

24/11/03


End file.
